


Welcome Home

by pnkshirt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bad Writing, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, Other, no beta we die like men, you and leon are friends and you move away but you come back :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnkshirt/pseuds/pnkshirt
Summary: You don’t know when you started feeling this way for your best friend.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 278





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i wrote this at 5 am and its. Extremely self indulgent,,, and I might. finish it but for now it’s a one shot 
> 
> there’s no use of y/n and there’s no mention of any pronouns or appearance (though it’s mentioned Leon is taller than you and his hair is longer than yours and you have a set team) other than that go wild :)

You don’t know when you started feeling this way for your best friend. 

Maybe it was when you and Leon were still kids making your way through the gym challenge. When you’d both meet up after being apart for a little too long for either of your likings and engulfing each other in the tightest of hugs. 

Maybe it was when Leon would drag you into a battle in which you would always lose. You’d nearly blow a fuse before catching sight of a grin that was always filled with unbridled joy as he throws his arms around whatever member of his team that had done you in that time and you find yourself smiling too. 

Or maybe it was those nights camping under the stars in the wild area. The flame from Charizard’s tail burning so brightly it made Leon’s eyes nearly glow as he went on and on about how he couldn’t wait to be champion.  
That might’ve been when you started feeling a bit different. It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling, it felt warm. Like hot chocolate in front of the fire after being out in the snow. That’s what it felt like being with Leon. But when he’d look at you like you were the source of his happiness it also felt like your Toxtricity had shocked you.

You didn’t know if you liked it all that much.

But when Leon had just barely beaten you in the semi finals and all you felt was pure, unadulterated happiness, you knew it was something you wanted to hang on to as you ran across the field to engulf him in one of the biggest, tightest hugs you could muster. 

When he had became champion it was the happiest you two had ever been in your short lives. Which is why when you returned to Post Wick a month later to find out you were moving felt like you were thrown right into the icy water of Route Nine. You’d spent the entire day crying, trying to convince your parents to stay, but what could you do? You were just eleven. And yet you felt as if your world was crumbling around you.

It sucked telling Leon. He had come home a week after you for a short time. You two were in your front yard sitting on the stone wall while Leon rambled on about some dumb thing Raihan had sent him.

“Hey Lee?” your voice came out much quieter than you meant. Leon turned to look at you, his brows furrowed in concern.

“You alright?” 

No. That was obvious enough. In the midst of working yourself up you noticed Leon had gotten a new snapback that looked like a crown. It suited him. You were brought back by the sound of your name, you liked how he says your name. 

“I uh..” your voice dies in your throat as tears start to burn your eyes. You felt like you couldn’t breathe.

“Woah! Hey! What’s wrong?” You’re thankful for the grasp he has on your shoulders to keep you grounded. 

“I’m moving.” 

It comes out just below a whisper, your lip quivering as you try to keep yourself from crying in front of your friend. You can see the shock on his face.

“Wha- Like to another town?” He knows it’s not that. Leon’s not that dumb.

“No..” you rub your eyes, “My dads job is making us go to another region.”  
It comes out more of a whimper than anything and Leon immediately has you in his arms and you feel something wet on your shoulder. 

You briefly think about how awful you feel for making Leon cry. 

His voice wavers as he says your name, “We’ll still be friends, we have each other on our phones.” 

You’d forgotten about your rotom phone and it makes you feel slightly better that you wouldn’t be cutting off complete connection with him.  
You wrap your arms around him and try not to sob, “I’m gonna miss you, Lee.”

The day you actually left though was even worse.  
You didn’t have you team anymore since they were left with another relative somewhere in Galar and for once you felt weak. Alone. You were, however, able to hold it together up until Leon and his family came to see you off. Managing a smile once you caught sight of them before you were pushed by six year old Hop clinging to you sobbing. And that’s when the dam finally broke as you crouched down to hug him tight. 

“I’ll be back before you know it okay? Promise.” It was broken and disgusting with tears but it got Hop to pull off of you and sniffled. He always was a strong kid. 

Stronger than you anyways. 

You heard your name and Arceus you don’t think you can do this. 

“Lee..”  
He pulls you into a bone crushing hug and it feels different than the others.

“We’ll keep in touch.”  
“Yeah.. we’ll keep in touch.”

And then you’re gone. But not really.  
You had called him as soon as you’d landed in Unova and stayed on the phone until you made it to your new house. Not home cause that was back in Galar and on the phone. 

And as the years went by and you two got a little older, now fourteen. You were a little more understanding of just what your feelings were whenever Leon would make time to call you late at night as he was just waking up in Galar. 

You didn’t sleep as much anymore, what with traveling Unova and silently hoping he’d call, so you were always more than happy to talk until he had to get going. 

You’d get pictures of Charizard more than anything and you’d always coo over them calling him a ‘big baby!’ before sending back multiple snaps of your dear Zweilous. 

But when you both turned sixteen, messages back and forth started to slow. None of them having the same kind of energy they did before. 

And you realized it was inevitable since with Leon getting older he’d have to start taking his role as champion much more serious and with you traveling Kanto. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less. 

So late at night when you don’t get a call for the first time you cry into your Arcanine’s mane. 

By seventeen you don’t get any more messages.

By eighteen you’re in Sinnoh being taunted by your Toxicroak and Gengar as you watch the Galar champion match on the Pokecenter tv. 

His hair is longer than yours.  
You think his outfit looks stupid. 

And by twenty you finally decide to move back home. While all the regions you had been to were nice they just didn’t feel like Galar. You missed it. The region. You missed the region. Not Leon.

So you moved into a small cottage in Postwick, your old home now being resident to a young girl and her mother. 

You’re unloading boxes when one is giving you some trouble. Looking at the scribbles on the side of it that say, ‘paint’, you click before muttering “Figures..” 

You take in a deep breath before lifting it with as much strength as you can muster. 

However as soon as you lift it you can feel it slipping from your grasp and out of the truck. A string of curses leave your mouth as you fumble with it before a pair of hands appear on the other side of it, 

“Woah! You gotta be careful, don’t wanna get hurt now, mate!” 

You’re stunned into silence for a second before realizing who had just saved your very expensive collection of paints. Your eyes widen as you quickly set the box down. 

“Hop!” 

He’s so much older now, at least fifteen, and he’s almost your height much to your annoyance. You can see the confusion on his face before it flashes in recognition as he yells your name.

“I didn’t even recognize you! Wow you look so different!” Hop’s eyes are darting around your face trying to take in every change you’ve been through. 

You’re hair is completely different, of course you look older now too, and you’re obviously still taller.  
Though probably not for long if he hits that growth spurt he’s been hoping for. 

“Please you’re just saying that, I mean, look at you!” Your laugh rings out into the air and you faintly hear the Wooloo baa in the field behind you, 

“I remember you barely came up to my hip! And your cheeks were so chubby and you were just starting to learn how to read and-“ 

Your voice dies as you notice the jacket he’s wearing and you faintly remember a cold night your face was shoved into the fur trim of it in the back of your mind.  
“He gave you his jacket.” You smile softly, reaching out to thread you fingers through the trim. Hop grins.

“He sure did!” He’s obviously a little too proud to be wearing his brothers hand me downs but then again Hop always did look up to Leon a whole lot. 

You let go of the fur and swipe away any imaginary dust settling on his shoulders before stepping away. 

You’re about to ask how he is before Hop suddenly lets out a shout, “Wait! Lee is gonna be so excited to know you’re finally back!”  
And he’s reaching for his rotom phone and you panic, “Hop! No no no you can’t tell him I’m home!” 

“What? Why not?! I’m sure Lee’s missed you with how much he talks about you!”

_He huh?_

Leon still talks about you? Even when you guys haven’t spoken in nearly four years? That.. huh. You feel your stomach tighten.

“I- I want it to be a surprise yknow! We haven’t seen each other in almost nine years so..”  
It’s not exactly a lie so you don’t feel as bad once you realize what you’ve just said.

Hop’s eyes shine at just the thought of a surprise, “A surprise huh? Well Lee’s actually gonna be coming home in a couple weeks with his own surprise for me and Gloria!” 

Gloria? That must be the girl that’s taken residence in your old home. 

“She your girlfriend?” 

Okay listen you know she’s probably not but you couldn’t pass up the chance to see Hop’s face burst into a bright red as he sputters over his words.

“No! Nonono! She’s just-“ 

“Just you’re friend. I know.” 

A cheeky grin forms as Hop’s nose scrunches up in distaste of your oh so wonderful teasing, “Couldn’t miss the chance to embarrass you yknow?” He huffs and kicks at the ground, “Yeah yeah whatever, you’re just like Lee.” 

_Am I?_

“Well, I’m gonna finish unloading my stuff alright? You can go off and hang out with your friend now sorry for distracting you.” 

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Hop glances at the heavy box labeled ‘paint’.  
“Yeah! Yeah I can just shove any of the heavy stuff. Don’t worry Hop go have fun for me.” You grin as he starts walking backwards. “Ah, alright then see you later, mate!” 

He’d booked it down the dirt road before you could say anything else.

You hum with a smile before looking back at the rest of the boxes scattered around you and sigh.

“Okay, you win.” The poke balls clipped to your belt begin to shake and with a flash of light your six Pokémon are in your yard getting to work immediately. 

They’ve always been a handful but at least they’re helpful when they want to be.

Arcanine and Hydreigon began to take the heavier boxes inside while Toxtricity started with the remaining ones in the truck. Appletun was there for moral support. 

You whip around towards the remaining two, Gengar and Toxicroak, that always seem to have this ever present smugness in their smiles. 

_“You two._ Please actually help me this time.” 

You can’t believe you have to resort to begging the two Pokémon but after the packing incident you can afford to wound your pride just a little.

Somehow it looks like their grins had gotten even bigger before sharing a look with each other. You almost fear for your well being before the dreaded paint box is floating it’s way up and through your front door and you let out a sigh of relief, 

_“Thank you.”_

It’s not too late by the time you finished unloading your belongings. Most of the furnitures been set up and now all that’s left is to unpack. 

Which. You really didn’t want to do right now.. So you flop down onto your old sofa and take a look around the room. It’s similar to your old house. It’s nice. Your Pokémon are lazing about after their wonderful help and you’re glad you took a detour before unloading the truck. 

Six Pokémon made it go by much faster than just four. 

Your Toxtricity all but almost electrocuted you when they saw you again, overwhelmed by such emotion of seeing it’s trainer after so long that it nearly forgot it’s own strength. 

And your dear sweet Appletun, who was a gift from Leon when you two were kids, had curled up into your neck the moment you picked them up and hugged them to your chest. 

Of course you knew what it meant to be gifted an Applin, you were so happy when you’d gotten them, thinking you were gonna be with your best friend forever. 

You were both kids, you had no concept of what love was. 

Funny how that worked out but you’d never be mad at your Pokémon who most likely had no idea what the tradition even was. 

You could hear the chorus of bug Pokémon outside and the faint hum of the lamp lights and you decided to call it a day. Arcanine is already curled up at the foot of the bed and Hydreigon on the side you don’t normally sleep.

The second you hit the bed you were out cold. 

The next week is filled with you unpacking and unpacking and unpacking. 

Arceus why did you bring so much stuff? 

A knock echos though your living room and you immediately drop whatever it is your holding cause fuck that. 

When you open the door, Hop is standing there with a Wooloo swaying behind him, “Hey! I just wanted to see how you’ve been settling in!” 

You huff a laugh, “I haven’t even settled yet”, you pull the door open a little to reveal your mess and Hop whistles lowly, “I swear I didn’t even pack this much..”

“Do you want some he-“  
“Please..”

You set down a can of lemonade on the coffee table before flopping onto the sofa next to him, “Thank you so much Hop what would I do without you?”

“It was nothing, mate, really!” He grins up at you before reaching for the lemonade you’d gotten for him. You hum, “Still.”

You reach for the tv remote now that you’d gotten your cable all set up and.. By some cruel joke being played on you, you see Leon. 

You faintly hear Hop exclaim. 

His hair is much longer now and he’s got some ridiculous beard but.. it works for him. His outfit is still ridiculous though. His eyes look like their glowing. 

“Lee’s gonna flip when he sees you again” Hop drags you out of your thoughts. You smile, “I sure hope so.”

You end up in Wedgehurst a little while after Hop heads out to see Gloria and you take the chance to check out the little clothing store that replaced the game store you frequented as a kid. 

Of course.. There’s not much considering how sleepy the town is but you buy a silly little shirt anyways. It’s when you’re heading back home though that you see someone extremely familiar. 

“Sonia?” 

She turns around, confusion clouding her eyes before she realizes who you are and she yells your name. 

“Oh my- You- You’re back! I’m not dreaming am I?” 

You giggle as Sonia tackles you in a hug, “No I don’t think you are!” She pulls away and studies your face, “You’ve changed so much, I can’t believe it!” You look away sheepishly, “You’re just saying that, I really don’t look all that different, Sonia.” 

“No I mean it you really do I didn’t even recognize you I feel so bad!” 

Your head shoots up, “No! Don’t feel bad, Hop didn’t even recognize me it’s okay!!”

A bark is heard from behind you and your eyes light up, completely forgetting whatever it was you were just talking about. 

“Is that?”  
Sonia smiles, “Sure is!”

You turn around so fast you swear you get whiplash and there you see Sonia’s adorably perfect Yamper and you all but yell, “Baby!!” 

They yip as you bend down to hold them. Sonia giggles at the sight before her, you’d always had a soft spot for her Pokémon but then again you call every Pokémon baby. 

That was proven long ago when you had a Grimmsnarl. 

“Y’know I think he missed you!”  
“Arceus, I hope so cause I sure missed him!” Your voice is muffled since your face is buried in Yamper’s fur. 

“Does Leon know you’re back?” 

_Ah  
There it is._

You go quiet. “That would be a no.” Sonia sighs as she says your name.

“..I kinda don’t want him to know..” you’re voice is quiet. Damn. “It’s just, been so long I don’t know what would happen..” 

Yamper begins to wriggle in your arms so you bend to let the puppy down as he then runs circles around you two. 

“Because you guys haven’t talked in awhile?” 

You freeze. You are now standing at 90 degrees. 

“You two stopped talking because you guys got busy right? Well now that your back, Lee will have no choice but to talk to you again!”  
“You make it sound as if I was forcing him to be my friend Sonia..”  
“Come one straighten up!” She pulls you up and winces at the sound of your spine popping. 

With your two most perfect darling angels, Gengar and Toxicroak, driving you up the wall at all times today you decided to just go out for some fresh air. But upon seeing Hop and Gloria in his front yard you figured you’d ask if they wanted anything from Wedgehurst. 

Hop had said they were good before nearly jumping the stone wall and yelling about the fact that he was running out of oats for Wooloo while you’re already half way down the road and since you’re such a kind and giving person you told him you’d take care of it. 

It was just past sunset when you left the small shop. The glow from the sun was still there but you were sure it wouldn’t be within the next ten minutes. 

You hear a chime and see the doors to the train platform open, a hulking orange mass pushing through them. 

Huh.

“Charizard?” The name leaves you before you can think and the dragon like Pokémon turns it’s head to you before quickly stomping in your direction. 

You would normally panic if such a large, intimidating Pokémon decided to charge at you but something tells you this isn’t a fear tactic. Dropping the bags in your hands, you raise and wrap them around his long neck. 

A grin forcing its way to your lips, 

“Hi baby!” 

Charizard pulls away and he snorts, a plum of smoke and fire coming from his nostrils as if he’s happy to see you. 

“You’re not as big as I remember you being.” His tail whips at your foot and you laugh, “Sorry! I just got a little taller you’re still giant in comparison to me!!” He pushed his snout into your neck and you sigh softly. What was he doing here?

You hear your name.  
Your heart drops. 

_That would make sense.._

You slowly look up and past Charizard and low and behold there he was.

“Leon.”

Charizard pulls away from you to stand next to Leon. You’re cold now. 

You can’t find it in yourself to meet his eyes. So you just stare at one particularly interesting rock on the ground. 

“Hi..”  
“Hey..” 

He seems to be at a loss for words too which makes you feel better and panicked all at the same time. Didn’t Hop say he’d flip once he saw you?? 

“You uh, how long have you been in town?”  
You swallow, “A couple weeks.. I’m actually home for good now.” 

This feels awkward this is so awkward. Look at him you idiot!

Deciding the rock isn’t all that interesting compared to the gold of Leon’s eyes you force yourself to meet them and you feel a flurry of emotions run. 

You realize he’s taller than you now, you just make it up to his shoulders.

Leon really couldn’t believe his eyes. You looked so different from when he last saw you, but while his brain was malfunctioning the word stunning was all he could think. 

When you finally met his eyes and he was met with such a piercing color he could only remember in the back of his mind that it struck him all at once that this really was you. You really were home. 

Arceus he felt like an asshole. 

He gets why this is so awkward now and he grimaces. “I’m sor-“  
“Don’t apologize please!” The outburst surprises the both of you, “It’s alright. We.. We both got busy with life, it’s alright Leon. Things happen.”

It’s really not and you can both tell because you said ‘Leon’ and not ‘Lee’ but he doesn’t bring it up.  
“Still.” Leon’s brows furrow “I shouldn’t have done that.” Your lips quirk up into a tired smile. You really didn’t have enough time to prep yourself for this. 

“It’s not your fault. You’re a busy man.” 

He really was. Leon could feel just how heavy his cape actually was right now. It felt like he was drowning in the fabric and he wanted to tear it off and just collapse in the nearest bed.  
But still. He was Champion and while it dragged him down sometimes, he’d fight for his title.

You bend down to pick up the bags you’d dropped and walk past Leon to finally deliver Hop his oats. 

You feel an arm drape itself over your shoulder and your heart stutters. You look up and see Leon grinning and though it seems just a tad forced you can’t help but melt, 

“Hey! It’s gonna be a champion time again now that you’re home though!” You snort, 

“Champion time?”  
“Just a little phrase of mine!” 

Warm.

By the time you make it back to Leon’s house, Gloria had already gone home and Hop is sitting on the stone wall kicking his foot impatiently. His eyes quickly light up upon seeing his adoring brother.

“Lee!” He kicks off the wall and comes bounding towards you two and throws his arms around Leon. “You’re early!” 

You smile at the scene before you, they had really grown a lot in 9 years. You wish Leon would hug you.

_Huh? Stop that._

There’s a thump against your leg and upon looking down, see Hop’s Wooloo just as impatient as him, waiting for it’s oats. 

You crouch down to pet it, “You must be hungry, baby. I’m sorry for making you wait for so long.” Smiling as it baas and pushes into your hand you look up towards Hop. Ignoring Leon’s stare. 

“Here, I got them some of the good kind.” Hop takes the bag from you and grins. “Thanks mate I don’t know what I’d do without you!” You vaguely recall saying that to him a week ago after he helped you unpack. 

“Yeah yeah..” Giving Wooloo one more pat and a quick kiss on the head, you stand, 

“Well I should be getting home. I’ll see you later alright?” 

Was that directed towards Hop? You’re not so sure when your eyes meet Leon’s. 

The look he gives you is suffocating because you can’t read it and that scares you. He’d always been an open book and now it’s shut tight and the key to the lock had been thrown into Miloch. 

Thankfully Hop buts into whatever that was and asks if you wanted to stay for dinner. 

“Ah. I don’t know Hop.” 

You really shouldn’t. There’s two Pokémon alone in your house right now that refuse to even listen to you half the time. 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Leon and Hop exchange grins and his arm is suddenly around your shoulder again, “Think of it as a get together after being apart for so long!” He has that charming grin on his lips and you feel like you can’t say no anymore.  
Like you’ve been caught in a trap. But you briefly think you wouldn’t mind being caught again. 

In the distance there’s a faint crash from your home and. Yeah. No you don’t want to deal with those two just yet. 

“Alright.” You smile. 

Hop cheers and bolts home to tell his mother you’d be staying, Wooloo rolling along behind him. Leon guides you through the gate, his arm still around you. You were so warm against him. He missed you.

Dinner was.. more or less a q&a. You actually hadn’t been to Leon’s house since you’ve come back so when his mother finally let you out of her vice grip of a hug, she started rapid firing questions.

You admit you missed her cooking. It was always a saving grace after Leon thoroughly wiped the floor with you during a friendly match. Maybe you missed that too. You weren’t too sure. 

“So,” Hop draws your attention as you steal a bite from Leon’s plate, “What were you doing when you were gone?” He sounds so excited and you smile.

“Well..” you start, ”I mostly just traveled around. Met all sorts of people and Pokémon yknow.” 

“Does just traveling include having a team?” 

You had said you might’ve missed when Leon would kick your ass and you had a feeling you were going to be experiencing it again real soon by the shine in his eyes. 

He was looking at the poke balls attached to your belt.  
He knew you had one when you were still a teenager. How could he forget when he still had all the pictures you’d sent. 

“Yeah.” His eyes meet yours, “I’m still a trainer.” They glow in the light as a grin spreads,

“But I’m not ready to be decimated yet.”

Leon’s about to object but you cut him off. “Come on Lee! I watch your matches, I’m not stupid to dive head first into a fight with you while rusty!” 

Whoops  
Did you just say you still watch him? Did you call him Lee? 

Leon doesn’t say anything about the nickname or the admission but he smiles, “You should start training then cause you know I want a rematch.”  
You shovel the rest of your meal into your mouth.  
“Go ask your rival Raihan then.” He laughs, you smile. This is good. This is what you missed. 

Dinner goes on and you think Leon’s kicked Hop under the table each time he brought up how much his older brother missed you. 

Leon walks you home despite it being only a couple feet away. It’s filled with jokes and embarrassing stories you could recount of each other from your gym challenges. All the awkwardness from the original meeting is gone and it’s like you never left. 

It’s a nice feeling but not as wonderful as when you reach your doorstep and Leon finally, _finally_ pulls you into a hug so tight you feel like you can’t breath. You hold on just as tight and yes. It does feel even more different than the ones shared when kids.

Any and all animosity you unknowingly held for the distance that budged it’s way between you two disappeared and you let out a soft sigh. 

He smelled faintly like some expensive brand of cologne mixed with fire wood.  
It’s so overwhelmingly him. 

You hope he can’t feel how fast your heart is beating. 

Leon held you so tightly. Terrified that if he let you go he’d wake up alone in his Wyndon apartment. That this was just some cruel dream. He buried his nose into your hair, lavender, he mused. He sighs. 

When he pulls away he’s relived to see you’re still in front of him. You are too. You think his snapback isn’t all that bad. 

“It’s good to see you again.” He says your name so softly and you feel your heart jump.

“You too, Lee.”  
Lee. There you go again. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” It’s a question. He’s asking and you smile. Why not?

“Alright.”

You say your goodbyes. He gives a little wave and you do too before stepping inside.  
Once your door is shut you lean back against it and take a deep breath. Your shirt smells like him now. You think your hands are shaking.

When you finally look up to assess the damage the two poison types had caused in your absence you find only a vase on the floor. That’s fine. You think it was a gift from some relative on your Dads side. 

Your rotom phone buzzes and when you look to see what it was you nearly drop it. 

_22:14  
**Lee** 👑💕: welcome home  
sleep well alright  
See you tomorrow_

You don’t know whether to laugh or cry at the message. It’s simple but when you hadn’t received a single text from him for years.. 

_22:16  
It’s good to be home! See you tomorrow! You looked real tired earlier so I hope you sleep well too lee!_

It’s when you bend down to start picking up the larger pieces of the broken vase that you finally realize. 

Leon recognized you immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> depending on if im hit with another wave of 'oh god i love leon so much' at 5 am I might finish this but for now i hope this was good :)


End file.
